Ryou and the Spirit Detectives
by Serenity and Zwen
Summary: Shonen ai .Ryou has a bad day at school. then he dies suddenly adn becomes a spirit dtective. rated for later chapters
1. A veeeeeryy bad day at school

Zwen hey all. I know I haven't finished 'everything changes' yet but I just found this story that I started a while ago on my computer and decided ' what the heck' and I started adding on to it.  
  
Ryou: dang. This story is about me too.  
  
Kurama & Sesshoumaru: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: oh yeah. Dang. I'll be in this later.  
  
Sesshoumaru: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zwen: bad fluffy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't call me that you pathetic human.  
  
Zwen: ;.; * suddenly gets angry * WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! * giant mallet appears out of nowhere * you big meanie!! *thwacks Sesshoumaru *  
  
Sesshoumaru: X_X * regains composure * Ow. What a weakling.  
  
Zwen: * raising mallet * * glaring * do the disclaimer FLUFFY.  
  
Sesshoumaru: ^___^U Sure I'll be ...happy to... Uuuuuuuhhhhhh Zwen does not own yugioh or yu yu hakusho.  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ryou sighed and walked to school. Ryou really loved school but he didn't want to go today. Why? He has an orchestra concert to perform, he start to use the sharp, pointy, finger cutting off saws in shop, a science test, a math test, a physical fitness test in gym, an oral presentation in English, and a History test. Ryou sighed as he approached the school.  
  
Ryou walked in the doors and went to his locker taking out the necessary things for his classes. The bell rang and Ryou trudged to the orchestra room.  
  
~ *~* Orchestra (Ryou is going to have the exact same schedule and teachers as me tee hee ^_^)  
  
Mrs. Collins: "okay take out Fiddle Dance(dun own it)" * evil laugh * (yes my teacher has an evil laugh. She's nice though)  
  
Ryou: * sigh * ~*~*Shop 'Shop class. Oh great.' Ryou thought as Mr.Ray lectured on and on about the safety of the saws. Mr.Ray: "now let's get started on the cutting of our Co2 cars."  
  
Ryou: T_T 'just great'  
  
~*~* Science  
  
Ryou stared dismally at the test in front of him. Sure he studied. But guess what?!?! He studied for the wrong thing!!  
  
Ryou: ;_;"kami-sama help me"  
  
Mr. Reigner: "no talking Ryou"  
  
Ryou: ;_; " no fair"  
  
~*~*Math  
  
Ryou: "Great another test." T_T "My brain hurts. I'm gonna get a "F" for sure."  
  
Mr. Lunt: " no talking Ryou. One more word out of you and you get a "F"."  
  
Ryou: "yes sir."  
  
Mr. Lunt: "Ryou! You get a "F"  
  
Ryou: "no fair"  
  
Mr. Lunt: " do you want an "F" for the quarter too?"  
  
Ryou: ;_; "No fair  
  
~*~* Lunch  
  
After the bell rang signalling the end of 4th period, ryou walked to his locker, no.748(mine too!!). he put in the combination (ha! Like I was gonna tell you the combination).  
  
Ryou: "Drat! I forgot my lunch!" ;_; "I'm cursed!! Oh well, I brought money with me."  
  
Ryou-chan walked off to lunch and got into the lunch line. Fifteen minutes later Ryou got out f the lunch line.  
  
Ryou: 'great. Only ten minutes of lunch left.'  
  
Ryou walked over to Yugi and people. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Joey, Tristan, Tea (unfortunately), Ryuuji, and Seto were sitting at the table.  
  
Bakura: Hiya Ryou-chan. * giggle * what took you so ong?  
  
Ryou: * groan * " alright people. Who gave bakura sugar?"  
  
Everyone besides Ryou and Bakura: O_O * points to someone *  
  
Ryou: -______-U  
  
Bakura: ^_______^ "SUGAR!!!!!"  
  
~*~* Gym  
  
Ryou: " I hate gym."  
  
Mrs. Cockrell: " alright people quiet!"  
  
People continue to talk.  
  
Mrs. Cockrell: "QUIET!!!!"  
  
Ryou: * standing right next to Mrs. Cockrell * X_x  
  
Mrs. Cockrell: "now people. Since it's it's raining outside. The running part of the physical fitness test will be in here now. 16 laps. GO!!"  
  
Ryou: T_T  
  
~*~* English  
  
Ryou: "My oral presentation is about oranges.( my brother suggested that)"  
  
Random person: * spitball flies and hits the teacher *  
  
Mrs. Taylor: "Who did that?" * looks at Ryou * "Did you do it?"  
  
Ryou: "no."  
  
Mrs.Taylor: "did you see who did it?"  
  
Ryou: " yes. It was John."  
  
Mrs. Taylor: "thank you, but you get an 'F' for tattling on John."  
  
Ryou: ;_; " no fair"  
  
~*~* History  
  
"Arghhh.so bored.must stay awake." Ryou mumbled as he tried to stay awake in his history.(a/n umm.I almost fell asleep in s.s before ^-^ until 'serenity' hit me on the head.-____-U but then again that was last year-_-) Ryou stared at the clock hopelessly 'only five more minutes.till freedom.' ~*~*~*~*~*~five minutes later(a/n I'm lazy.)~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DING!!! 'yeah!! The bell' Ryou thought happily as he threw his stuff into his backpack and rushed out the door. Unfortunately Ryou ran straight into Joey, then they both veered off course and they both crashed into a wall.  
  
Ryou: x___X  
  
Joey: XoX  
  
"Owch....my head." Whined Joey.  
  
Ryou: X_X * dead *  
  
Joey: Ryou are you okay? * poke poke *  
  
~*~*  
  
Zwen: * grin * stupid isn't it?  
  
Ryou: I DIE?????? IN THE FIJRST CHAPTER???? FROM A COLLISION WITH A WALL??  
  
Zwen: * cowering * yes?  
  
Ryou: ARRRRRRRGHH!!!  
  
Zwen: please review and tell me if I should continue 'cause I think this story is stupid 


	2. Ahhhhh! Scary lady!

Zwen: ^____^ Hiya peeple  
  
Hiei: Hey, einstein. You spelled 'people wrong'  
  
Zwen: ^___^U * glare * XD who asked you?  
  
Hiei:...my koibito..  
  
Zwen:...  
  
Kurama: ^____^  
  
Ryou: ^_____^  
  
Zwen: -__- Why are you so happy?  
  
Ryou: ^_____^ I dunno  
  
Zwen & Kurama & Hiei: -_______-U  
  
Ryou: ^_____^  
  
Zwen: whateva...^_____^  
  
Hiei: ~_^ Why are you so friggen happy?  
  
Zwen: I got an 'A' on a math test!! WHEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Hiei:.....I guess that is good...considering that you're failing.  
  
Zwen: ;_;...you're so hurtful  
  
Hiei: ^__^ Thank you.  
  
Kurama: -_______-U  
  
Ryou: ^_____^ * still happy *  
  
Zwen: T__T I do not own yu-gi-oh or yu yu hakusho...  
  
~*~*  
  
Ryou (dead body): X__X * died *  
  
Joey: ^_^U * pokes Ryou * Uh? Wake up? Please? * tears form * ;_; WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ryou: 0.0 I.died?..ij'm a ghost now..AWESOME!!!!  
  
Botan: * pops out of nowhere * ^__^ Bingo! You win a prize!  
  
Ryou: !!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!SCARY LADY!!!! * flies away * AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: ^_^U Get back here!! * flies after Ryou *  
  
Ryou: XD WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! I WANT MY YAMI!!!!!  
  
Botan: ^__^U ...* catches Ryou *  
  
Ryou: ;__; Leggo!! XD * bites Botan *  
  
Botan: Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!! Leggo!!!  
  
Ryou: * let's go and flies off again *  
  
Botan: ..* chases Ryou *  
  
~*~* Sometime later  
  
Ryou: X_X * runs straight into a barrier made of spirit energy made by Yusuke *  
  
Botan: * catches Ryou * Aha!! ^__^  
  
Ryou: * whimpering * ;_;  
  
Yusuke: Hey Botan, who's the crybaby?  
  
Ryou: * stops whimpering * * glares at Yusuke * XD Waaaaaahhhh!!!! * charges Yusuke * * goes right through Yusuke * * hits the barrier behind Yusuke * X_X  
  
Yusuke: O_O  
  
Botan: -____-U * sigh * This is gonna be oooooooooone hard case...I can't believe that Koenma is making me make HIM a new Spirit Detective...  
  
Yusuke: O_OU HUH??????  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou: ...I'm not a crybaby..  
  
Hiei: Yes you are.  
  
Ryou: ;__;  
  
Hiei: I rest my case.  
  
Kurama: What case?  
  
Zwen: please review!! 


End file.
